


bouquet of clumsy words

by ikuzonos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Background NozoEli, F/F, Gift Exchange, Love Live Secret Santa 2017, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Maki opened the folded paper with no reservations. She had a generalized idea of what she could get most of her friends, and this shouldn’t have been any different.Unfortunately, fate - not that she believed in it - seemed to have something else in mind for her, as she stared down at the messily scrawled kanji that spelt outMinami Kotori.





	bouquet of clumsy words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ellie in the Love Live Secret Santa 2017 Exchange! I couldn't find an ao3 account to gift this to, so if you have one, let me know! Happy Holidays!

Apparently, having Muse partake in a ‘Secret Santa’ gift exchange was Honoka’s latest brilliant idea. Maki didn’t see the appeal of the event, but she was hardly going to pass up in front of everyone, especially considering that everyone else seemed to be going along with the idea.

She dug into the hat being passed around the table, selecting the first slip of paper that her fingers brushed, then handed the remaining names off to Hanayo, who sat to her right.

Maki opened the folded paper with no reservations. She had a generalized idea of what she could get most of her friends, and this shouldn’t have been any different.

Unfortunately, fate - not that she believed in it - seemed to have something else in mind for her, as she stared down at the messily scrawled kanji that spelt out  _ Minami Kotori. _

She folded the paper back up and tucked it into her pocket. Kotori was one of the few that she didn't spend too much time with. 

Maki glanced across the table, attempting to observe her senior without drawing attention to herself. She was sitting right between Nico and Honoka and seemed to be very focused on the name that she had drawn.

Eli clapped her hands and Maki looked up, hoping she didn't seem too surprised. The blonde said, “Now that we've handed out the names, I think we should move on to practice. It's supposed to snow tonight, and I don't want us to be out there when it begins.”

Silently, Maki twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Practice, a new composition to work on, and Kotori’s present. This was going to be harder than she thought.

-

Practice finished up just as the first flakes of snow began to fall. Maki repressed a shiver and tucked her hands into her pockets.

Honoka and Rin, who had been lying on the ground due to exhaustion, had leapt to their feet to catch snow on their tongues.

Maki snuck a glance at Kotori, then decided to make her first move while everyone was still a little distracted by the change in weather.

“Are you busy, Kotori?” Maki asked, hoping she didn't look too interested.

Kotori raised her head, “Not obscenely. Is something wrong, Maki-chan?”

Maki glanced into the distance, “No. I'm working on a new song, and I wanted to get a second opinion as to how it's coming along.”

Kotori blinked, “Oh! But if that's the case, why don't you ask Umi-chan? She's the lyricist, so I think she'd know better than me.”

_ Damn. _

Trying to dodge Kotori’s curveball, Maki said, “I know, but I want a different look into it. It's fine if you're not able to, it's not like I-”

Kotori held up her hands, “I can! I just need to pick up some fabrics from downstairs. Do you want me to meet you in the music room?”

“Sure, that works,” Maki said, “I'll see you.”

Kotori waved and then half walked half jogged back into the school. Maki watched her go for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

“Hmm? Why's someone getting so buddy buddy with Kotori-chan all of a sudden?”

Maki spun around, her face flushed, to see Rin and a shit eating grin. She scowled, “I'm composing something. It's nothing to start a rumour over.”

Rin giggled, but seemed to take the hint and called out, “Kayo-chin! C’mon, I wanna make a snowman!”

“C-Coming!” Hanayo replied, before turning back to Nico whom she was talking to prior.

Maki quickly spun around and scurried back inside of the school before anyone else could pester her.

It wasn’t far to the music room, and with the speed she ran at, Maki reached it with no problems. The piano sat just inside the doors as if it was brooding.

Maki sat down on the cushioned bench and took out the music sheets for her new composition. She hadn’t been lying about that, at the very least.

Her fingers stroked the keys silently for a moment. Maki straightened her back and began to play, the soft melody filling the room as she hummed to herself.

A few minutes passed. Maki entered the last verse of the currently unnamed song when the door slid open to reveal an out of breath Kotori.

“You made it,” Maki commented, halting her playing.

Kotori held up her hands, “Oh, don’t stop because of me! Here, I’ll come and sit down, okay?”

Maki twirled a lone ringlet as she waited for Kotori to put down her bag and come join her. Once the taller girl was next to her, Maki began to play again from the beginning.

Kotori swayed back and forth as she played. At first, Maki was slightly annoyed, but after a while, the motion was endearing, and almost cute.

Weird.

When she finished, Maki turned to her and asked, “So? What do you think?”

Kotori clasped her hands, “I love it! You have a real talent with music, Maki-chan. I don’t know if I can offer more constructive feedback, but that was truly stunning.”

Maki blinked, “I appreciate it. Thank you for taking time to come and listen.”

“I’m really glad you invited me!” Kotori chirped, “But I need to get home now. I have important things to do for school, and for our gift exchange! You should work on yours too!”

“I will,” Maki promised, shifting awkwardly on the piano bench.

Kotori got to her feet and grabbed her bag, then waved to Maki one last time before rushing out the door. Maki waved back at her, her hand lingering in the air long after the second year was gone.

Trust that girl to somehow make the issue even more difficult.

-

Maki arrived at school extra early the next morning. She had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning trying to think up a good gift for Kotori, but her ideas kept falling flat.

She hovered outside of the second year’s classroom, hoping with all her might that Kotori wouldn’t be the first to arrive.

Lady Luck blessed her, for once, because the first of her upperclassman to approach the room that she recognized was Umi.

“Oh, Maki,” Umi said, “I’m glad to see you. I have a question to ask, if you can spare a moment.”

Maki blinked, “I suppose. What’s the matter?”

Umi held up a piece of paper that had  _ Hanayo Koizumi _ written in ink on it, “You’re good friends with her, correct? I was wondering if you could offer some advice as to what to buy for her. I would ask Rin… but that girl cannot keep a secret.”

“Tell me about it,” Maki grumbled, “Er, Hanayo has an affinity for other idol groups. I’m sure she’d be delighted to receive any merchandise of, say, A-RISE.”

Umi nodded, “Thank you. I’ll have to spend some time downtown, I suppose.”

Maki said, “Before you go, I have a question. ...What would Kotori want, do you think?”

Umi looked upwards thoughtfully, “Kotori prefers practical gifts. I’m sure she would like whatever you gave to her, but the less frivolous, the better.”

“I see…” Maki murmured, glancing at the ground, “Thank you for your help. I’ll see you at practice, Umi.”

“Likewise,” the blue haired girl responded, before entering her classroom.

-

During the noon hour, Maki poked her head into the Student Council room. Eli and Nozomi were sitting inside, looking over what seemed to be paperwork.

“Excuse me,” Maki said, clearing her throat.

Eli looked up. At the sight of her, she attempted to remove her hand from her girlfriend’s grip, but Nozomi held tight, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

“How can we help you?” Eli asked, only slightly exasperated.

Maki brushed some hair off of her shoulder, “I wanted to ask for some advice about the exchange. If you have a moment, that is.”

Eli said, “Sure thing. I don’t know how much help we can be, though. Who are you getting a present for?”

“Kotori,” Maki said, reaching for her hair and twirling it for a moment.

Nozomi said, “Why don’t you try asking Umi-chan? She’d probably be of more help than us.”

Maki scowled, “I did. But I thought a second opinion might be useful.”

Eli thought for a moment, “Mm… Well, Nozomi is right, Umi is your best resource… Though Honoka and Hanayo may be of help too.”

“I understand that,” Maki gritted her teeth, “I just… Never mind. I’ll leave now.”

Eli held out her arm, “Please wait. I don’t know how useful this information will be to you, but Kotori-chan adores cute animals. I’m sure you’ve seen how she acts around the alpacas.”

Maki bowed her head, “Mm, I see. Thank you very much.”

A practical gift, possibly relating to animals. Maki was in way over her head.

-

The gift she had picked out could have been better if she had more time. Or more information. Or a better understanding of Kotori Minami herself.

She was enigmatic in a way that it seemed normal. Kotori was caring, more caring than any human has the right to be. She was the most generous person Maki knew, unnecessarily giving and treating everyone with an unadulterated kindness.

And it was enough to shock Maki right down to her core.

-

Maki couldn’t take her gaze off of the grey haired second year as the gifts went around in the circle. The brand new expensive piano books - courtesy of Hanayo - sat to her left, scarcely touched. She could brush it off as a little too much excitement for everyone else, but who would believe her? Maki didn’t even believe herself.

Hanayo unwrapped A-RISE merchandise from Umi and started crying from happiness. Umi in turn received a hand carved archery bow from a beaming Nozomi, while the third year herself was gifted a new tarot card deck from Eli.

Maki tapped her fingers on the floor. She desperately wanted to see Kotori’s reaction to her gift, but at the same time, was terrified to.

Eli seemed to choke up at the ballet costume from Nico, who couldn’t manage to look Honoka in the eyes as she thanked the ginger for the ‘Complete and Uncut Idol History DVD Box Set.’ From Rin, Honoka received a box of what looked to be homemade candy, to her delight. And Rin was the proud new owner of a winter cloak and gloves, courtesy of Kotori.

Practicality. Maki really could see it now.

Her eyes stayed glued to Kotori as her nimble fingers - so perfect for sewing, they must have been - unwrapped the carefully folded and taped wrapping paper.

“Oh!” Kotori’s eyes lit up, a squeak flying out of her lips. She ran her hand along the soft swath of fabric, “Is… this vicuña wool? Maki-chan, where did you even find this?”

Maki looked away, feeling her face heat up, “It… was difficult. But I wanted to get something that you would both like and be able to use.”

Kotori beamed, “I love it! Thank you so much! You’ve absolutely made my Christmas!”

There was no doubt now - judging by Nico’s snorts - Maki was as red as she felt.

-

The rest of Muse was busy milling around Nico’s house, but Kotori had stepped away from the party, and was staring out the window at the moon. Maki approached her carefully, having another box pressed up against her back.

“Is now a bad time?” she asked.

Kotori jumped and spun around, “Oh! Hi, Maki-chan! No, you just startled me a little. What is it?”

Maki took a deep breath, “I… have something for you.”

Kotori blinked, “Huh? I love the wool you got for me. I don’t know yet what I’ll do with it, since it’s so expensive but-“

Maki thrust the box out before she could change her mind, “Something else.”

Kotori took it from her hands and carefully pulled the top off. Her eyes instantly went round as discs.

“Do you like-“

Kotori threw her arms around Maki and hugged her, “I love it! Maki-chan, you didn’t have to, but… I… Ah!”

Maki whispered, “Let me help you with it, then.”

Kotori released her grip and held out her wrist. Maki carefully clasped the silver charm bracelet around, ensuring that the alpaca charm was visible.

“It’s perfect,” Kotori murmured, “And… that reminds me. I have a gift for you too.”

Maki blinked, “You do?”

Kotori pointed upwards to a sprig of mistletoe that hung suspended from the top of the window frame, then kissed Maki ever so sweetly on the lips.

Sure, in three and a half seconds, Honoka would walk in and lose her mind, but now? Now was the best Christmas memory that Maki would ever have.


End file.
